As days and years go by, people generate exponentially-increasing volumes of personal information. Such information can include documents, e-mail messages, photos, videos, music collections, Web page content, medical records, employment records, educational data, etc. This profusion of information can be organized to some degree and presented; however, it may be of limited use due to a lack of efficient data management systems and methods.
Personal data may be acquired from numerous sources through a variety of means. Moreover, the personal data may be stored in various places using various storage means, such as, for example, on a personal computer, on a cell phone, in computer systems or in paper files at a doctor's, lawyers, and/or accountant's office, etc. The personal data may pertain to a single person or may also pertain to one or more people.
Some organizations offer storage services for information, such as, for example, photos and music. Other organizations provide backup services for all electronic information and/or paper files that a person or organization may have. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improvements in collecting and managing personal information.